


Motivation

by blossomdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Kind of angsty, M/M, Sam Loves Dean, can be seen as pre-wincest or gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wonders if he can keep going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I forgot that I wrote this a while back and didn't post it here. I'm a fan of Supernatural and a fan of wincest too. This may be something more in the future but for now have a drabble. Well enjoy!

Dean woke up from the alarm on his phone. He reached over and shut it off. He looked at the screen and grimaced at the date. It was the New Year. Another year of hunting demons, vampires, and any other creature that appeared. Another year of death, angels, and all the other bullshit the world continued to throw at him. Dean sighed and placed the phone back on the nightstand of the motel room.  
  
Could he do another year of his “life”?  
  
Could he put his mind and body through another year of it?  
  
Sam’s groan took Dean away from his thoughts. He peaked over his shoulder to Sam spooned against him, his hands gripped the back of his shirt. Dean turned around in bed, it was a night Sam refused to sleep alone, and pulled him closer. Sam settled against his chest and fell asleep against him once more.  
  
Dean pressed a soft kiss against Sam’s hair and closed his eyes.  
  
He could keep going with Sammy by his side.


End file.
